


Say ‘Yes’

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Wedding Week [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 1: Proposal (Owen/Michelle)Michelle was getting tired of waiting for Owen to pop the question, so she decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: 911 Wedding Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103459
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Say ‘Yes’

**Author's Note:**

> *This was written for Tumblr’s 911 Wedding Week, but I don’t think that’s a thing anymore. I had a few other chapters outlined, so I’ll try to get them up eventually and finish this series.

Michelle couldn’t help but cringe as Owen let out another sigh from beside her.

"Ya know, I had this really nice proposal planned..." She slapped her hand over her face as she groaned.

"I said I was sorry Owen." She really hadn’t meant to steal his thunder, it had just, kind of happened.

"I mean, I'm glad you asked,” He had better be glad, frankly, she was getting tired of waiting around for him to take charge, “but..."

"Owen... I didn't know!" And honestly, she had no idea that he was actually planning to pop the question, it’s not like she had been waiting five years or anything.

"I know. I'm sorry.” He rolled over to face her and offered her a goofy smile as he reached out and pushed her hair off her forehead. “I shouldn't be upset about being proposed to by my girlfriend during sex."

"No, no you should not." She had kind of shocked herself when she had asked him, the words just kind of tumbling out of her mouth while he was kissing his way down her body.

Sure it wasn’t exactly romantic, but it worked.

“But I really did have something nice planned.” She was curious now as to what his big plan had been, and better yet, she wondered if he would still follow through with it.

“I said…” She let out a sigh when he leaned in and kissed her softly, cutting off her words before she could say them.

“I know, I know, you’re sorry.” He looked like he genuinely believed her apology and she offered him a smile as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his.

“You can still have your fancy proposal Owen,” She really hoped he’d still go through with it, “at least you know I’ll say ‘yes’.”

“Well I was kinda hoping you’d say ‘yes’ anyway.” She definitely would have, but this, this was quicker.

“I would have.” She had never had any doubts about saying ‘yes’ to him. “I promise.”

“Good.” He pressed another kiss to her lips before flopping back onto his back and letting out a sigh.

They laid in silence for a few minutes and she couldn’t help but stare at him.

She could practically see the gears turning in his head.

But she beat him to the question, again.

“Does Carlos know that you were planning on proposing?” Her best-friend would have been the first one she told anyway, but she was curious if he was in on the secret from the start.

“Of course.” Owen looked at her like she was crazy for suggesting otherwise. “Who do you think I asked for permission?”

“You asked Carlos?!” Not that that was a surprise, in fact, she figured he would go to Carlos before her mother.

But she was also surprised that he hadn’t asked Judd.

Judd was more likely to react than Carlos.

“Uh, yeah.” He scratched at his neck nervously and she chuckled.

“And he said ‘yes’?” Not that she doubted that he would, Carlos was quite fond of Owen, and of her relationship with the man.

“Well, I mean, he has his future to think about…” But he had a point, Carlos also had to worry about pleasing his future father-in-law.

“Oh please, like you’d ever tell him ‘no’ when it came to proposing to TK.” She knew that Owen was the captain of that ship and that he was anxiously awaiting the day when the two decided to get married.

“Did you tell him that you were gonna propose to me?” That question should have shocked her more than it did.

“I asked him if he thought I was crazy.” But then again, she and Carlos had been friends for the better part of twenty years now, if there was anyone that she would tell about her plans to marry, it would be him.

“What did he say?” There was a twinkle in Owen’s eyes that made her smile, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek softly.

“He said he thought it was very modern of me.” It was true, after he had called her crazy.

“Well, it was very, different.” She was quite proud of herself actually, five years ago, when they had first met, she never would have considered herself the type of person to ask a man to marry her.

“You said ‘yes’.” But then again, five years ago, she never thought she would meet a man she’d actually want to marry.

“Of course I did. I love you.” He rolled back over and reached out, running his fingers down her cheek. “I’d be crazy to not wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

“You’re so cheesy.” It was true, for a man who exuding coolness day in and day out, he was the cheesiest of them all when it came to relationships.

“You’re the one who proposed during sex.” Like he was complaining.

“I don’t know how cheesy that was…” Rather, it was more spontaneous than anything else.

This was definitely not a story they could tell their girls when they got earlier.

TK, yes, but Emily and Scarlett, no.

“It was pretty cheesy.” He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, shoving at his shoulder playfully.

“Oh hush, like yours would’ve been better.” She actually wouldn’t doubt that he’d go all out on a proposal, after all, he had thrown her the best surprise baby shower.

“Well, yes…” He seemed awfully proud of himself and she smirked.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Maybe, just maybe, she could convince TK to convince him to actually go through with it someday.

“Maybe I’ll still do it.” He smiled back at her smugly and she couldn’t help the cheesy smile that crossed her face. “When you least expect it too.”

“Alright hotshot, I’ll be waiting.” Anxiously, too.

“As long as you promise to say ‘yes’ and not embarrass me.” She couldn’t help but laugh as she reached out and pulled him close.

“I would never…” And then she kissed him, figuring that shutting him up was the best thing for them both right now.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments please**


End file.
